I'm home
by IcedSoulFairy
Summary: When he comes home having fulfilled his duty as a Guardian, his role isn't done just yet.


**Title:** I'm home

**Summary**: When he comes home, having fulfilled of his duty as a Guardian, his role isn't done yet.

**Pairing**:none. Not ready to write a yaoi just yet.

**Disclaimer:** Naaah. I don't own anything. No.

**Warning**: okay, just to say that there will be grammatical errors and probably wrong spellings and stuff. And OOC(?) I guess? I warned you^^~

**A/N**:Yowh~minna. This is going to be my first EVER KHR! fanfic. And as much as I want this to be memorable for me, I decided to dedicate this to my fave Rain Guardian. Yay! Anyways, please do take it easy on me. I love you guys to review, good or a constructive-criticism type:) I'm just new here, okay? Goodness. **Thanks a lot!**

* * *

Beneath the big spherical orb that hung against the pitch dark curtain of skies, the sound of his two-wheeled companion's engine slowly drove its way to the parking lot- his own parking space. His raven hair shimmered as it bathed in the full moon's glow before he entered the covered space located below where an enormous mansion stood. The 22-year old swordsman caught his keys on a hand before casting a smile on his lips and opened the door.

"I'm home." he cheerfully referred to particularly no one.

No one, since he figured almost everybody must have gone asleep at this time of the night, lights were off and only the moonlight was there to guide him to the long winding stairs, the frequent sound of leaves rustling by the wind and crickets doing their thing was the silence that welcomed him. Not that it mattered, though- he was home.

Safe and sound.

He carefully found his way to another large wooden door that belonged to none other than his boss, Tsuna where he does every work he had to do as the head of the family. Sometimes, he would wonder how his friend coped up with the great responsibility put into his shoulders after all those years, but what made him smile was the fact that their boss, his best friend never changed anything at all. He was still the same 'dame-Tsuna' that kid always called him until now. Speaking of that kid, he wondered where he was now in this awfully big mansion. Reborn never stayed on one place and would pop out just everywhere.

"Yo, Tsuna. I'm back." he grinned as usual.

The smaller teen/boss could only let out a sigh of relief to see his friend back with little cuts and bruises, but unharmed nonetheless. The warmth of the smile his Rain Guardian always put him at ease, he would found himself trusting the taller man on most missions like this one when he had to back-up one of their allied families caught up in such ambush made by opposing families. Despite the bags forming under his eyes, he smiled and somehow a thorn in his chest seemed to be lifted that instant.

"Yamamoto-kun! I'm glad you're back! I was worried you went a little late so-"

"Now, now Tsuna. Everything went just fine. I kinda didn't expect their hideout hard to find but yeah, everything went smooth. Sorry for worrying you, Tsuna. Ahaha~" he scratched the back of his head.

Tsuna didn't mind him calling just by his name without the title. In fact, he wished them to stay that way and wished also his expanded family members, including the maids, the servants of their large household, to treat him normally. He never got used to the treatment of being 'the boss' in such way, although he had to admit he was getting used to his new world. But still, his goals of changing and restoring the Primo's original plan for the Vongola Family didn't get off his mind-and he was in fact doing it one step at a time. There were times he'd almost lose his sanity over the hectic schedules and mountful of problems and paper works weighing heavily on his desk and head. But a few things had reminded him of his normal life, Yamamoto's smiles to be one. He was glad to have his friend back to their home he can't help but smile back.

"If you say so, Yamamoto-kun. Then I won't have to worry about that anymore. Thank you for your hard work."

"No problem, Tsuna. Here, these are the documents you asked me to recover, too. It's attached to my written report."

He handed the young boss another stack of papers. He hated to add another paperwork for his friend, but he had to. The least he could do was support him. He could visibly see Tsuna's shoulders slumped a little, and his expression into a 'chibi' one.

"Ahh-right, right. Thanks a lot, Yamamoto-kun!" he politely said back.

"I guess you're really tired after the mission, you should go to sleep now, Yamamoto-kun." he gently said towards the Rain Guardian.

"Oh, right. Before I forget-Tsuna, I got something for you."

"Eh?What is it?" he asked, completely puzzled.

He doesn't remember anything else he asked for the Guardian to recover along the mission. He was surprised to see the taller man, barely lit by a table lamp on his desk, pulling out something out of his ruined black suit. A rectangular shaped thing that happened to be one of the things the young boss longed for, as a normal person.

Well, not for his age.

And on that rectangular thing was the latest and limited edition version of his favorite game he used to play during breaks. He gave up looking for those with all the stuff that he had to do, but seeing what his friend got for him, his depressed look suddenly turned into a happy, and cheered up mood.

"Uwah! How did you know I loved those, Yamamoto-kun!" he jumped from his seat in delight as he felt the video game he wanted in his whole life with his bare hands.

He acted really childish but Yamamoto didn't care, he was glad see to his friend happy.

"I saw this along the way. Ahaha! Won't you mind if we try this new game together?" he smiled again pointing at the large TV screen sitting at the corner.

The young boss jumped excitedly, temporarily forgetting his posture as a boss. His sleepy nerves instantly shook off he forgot he was tired as hell. But thoughtful as he was,

"Ah-I-well, i would love to, but aren't you tired yet, Yamamoto-kun?" he asked sheepishly.

"Nah, i still don't seem to have it yet, so maybe a little game could help me go to sleep, neh?" he just wanted to pull his boss out of whatever hell he was into for a while and make him relax a bit.

He grinned again, assuring it would be alright. Not a second to lose, they both quickly seated themselves in front of the large screening, holding their joysticks and pushing the 'start' button.

These were one of those moments the Sky and Rain would have their own moments of sharing each other's comfort. Just them. Not that in other occasions they wouldn't when the others were around, but these were the moments when the Sky won't worry about baring his weakness to anyone knowing it was the ever calming Rain who would be there to keep his secret, be a friend, a shoulder that he needed even without him saying. The Rain always understood, it was one of his roles as a part of the family even if it meant he wasn't really that much of active as much as the Cloud or Mist. He can't miss the smaller man's genuine smile while they played the game together. And the young boss thanked him deep in his heart for coming just in time to change his rough day. -

"Ahaha! You won again, Tsuna! I say, you're really good at this!-eh- Tsuna?" he looked over to his brunette friend, who seemingly already drifted into Dreamland after winning the last game.

He walked over to him and carefully laid him down on a couch, pushing up a blanket and a pillow to the smaller figure. He took the remote and turned it off. Before he walked out the door again, he caught a small glimpse of smile from the 10th boss on his peacefully sleeping state. He wished he can always make him this serene and calm. But no matter how little this time would last, he thanked for it.

With a smile on his lips he closed the door gently, trying not to make unnecessary sound to wake the little boss. And the other surrounding rooms as well.

"Eh? isn't that Lambo's bedroom?" he said to himself, seeing his bedroom open while a small piece of what seemed to be his bedsheets trapped underneath the wood and the floor.

He can't clearly see it but it was enough, knowing his room was next to Tsuna's that happened to be just opposite his office, too.

'Ahh, little Lambo'

He can't help but still think of their youngest guardian as a kid-his little brother, and for that he always had the surge of brotherly-instincts towards him. He decided to take a look inside, as a smile graced his lips when he saw the younger man sleeping and almost drooling over the stacked papers clumsily placed on his desk.

The young teen didn't even bother to carry himself to the messed up bed he had and instead fell asleep on his workplace. He sometimes pitied their youngest member of the family, for having involved in such a dangerous 'game' of Mafia.

No. He wasn't that oblivious, he just wanted them to believe he was. He wanted them to not worry for him and add another burden. Anyway, he seldom thought Lambo was too young for all of this, still too innocent to even witness the terrifying bloodshed, the war, the terrible fights and scenes that long ago had made his heart too numb to react now but doubted to be too much violent for the curly-haired kid. But the least he could do was to trust him, and his skills along with his resolve to prove something into this family although all knew it wasn't really needed for as long as he's here. The older guardians also try their best to put the least work on their youngest family member-even the skylark had his own ways of 'caring' as well.

He gently took the bunch of papers stuck under the younger man's face and curiously took a look at it.

"hmm-I wouldn't mind exchanging paperworks with you for a day, Lambo~" he chuckled to himself.

He had to admit his task was easier compared to the rest of them. And he dreaded to remember the bunch of papers on his room, too. But he understood this kind of work is a little tough for the Thunder guardian enough for him to stay up until late this night. He ruffled the messy curls of the younger man and carefully put his black-dotted blanket sprawled across his room to teen's shoulders.

He got back to what's left of his paperwork and found himself finishing it. He sat in a chair and started digging in to the documents. Apparently, he knew just how to get it done. He had done a lot of them back when they were just starting to build the family's base. And fortunately, he got used to it long time ago.

"This should be easy as pie!" he said in the smallest voice not to wake the teen in front of him.

He grabbed his pen and scratched the back of his head(out of habit)

"There! Done!" he almost screamed in pride.

He placed them neatly to the Guardian's side and placed a candy to prevent it from being blown by the wind. It wasn't an ordinary candy, though. He just thought of the sweet-lover teen would like a very rare flavor of his favorite brand of candy. He knelt down to get the sheets out from the door's entrance and put them back to the bed.

"mmm~gumballs.." he heard Lambo say before he shut the door.

The Rain smiled.

He closed his eyes to feel the surroundings. The quietness, the peace, the lack of riots, bombs, explosions, screams and yells. Hah. It seemed too much uncharacteristic for the Vongola's mansion to be this-_tranquil_.

Much to the Rain's amusement. Everything, everyone is fine, he can tell.

"Takeshi, you're back from the mission, huh?" a small figure appeared from behind the shadows he swore he could've thrown his blade at the presence.

"W-ah, it's you, Reborn. Ahaha! You caught me off guard." he turned to the kid who stood in the alley, staring at him.

"Who do you think I was?" was his only reply showing a confused face of a child.

"Ah-it's nothing, really. I think my adrenaline rush hasn't quite worn off yet. Ahahahah!" he nervously said at the Arcobaleno slash hitman.

"Hmm. Really? I can see you're quite not in the shape right now, you should take a rest. Don't force me to make you." his pet Leon glowed and transformed into his signature gun, its edges glinted in the moon's light.

His hat covered a good part of his face the only thing he could see was his right eye, gleaming in such a way that posed a threat to the Vongola's swordsman. Yamamoto shivered slightly.

"Now,now-I really was planning to. I guess I'm feeling a bit dizzy*yawns- man, how come I didn't notice it myself until now?" he said, while sinking into his thoughts.

Either way, he had to agree on the kid. He really needed rest.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow, Reborn!" he quickly turned to his his heels and bid the hitman goodbye before he reached his own room.

The kid watched him disappear into the dark side of the corridor. A twitch of a corner of his mouth upward, and his pulled his fedora down, he didn't regret choosing the 'baseball idiot'(as to Gokudera's point of view).

Takeshi leaned on the other side and released a sigh. It had been a tough, long sleepless week for him and his fluffy bed only made him crave for a good rest. He laid his sword on the side of his bed.

Dropped his suit and loosened his tie before jumping off to his bed.

He cuddled underneath the sheets while hugging his pillows.

Who says he can't be a Rain Guardian while being immature once in a while?

He chuckled and a satisfying smile reached his lips before he finally closed his eyes.

The rest is okay now.

He's finally home.

_I'm home._

* * *

**A/N:**Well, that's about it!-hope you guys like my first KHR! fic. Hmmm~ comments and reviews areeee sooooooo loved. Right, Yama-kun? Pretty pleeease.


End file.
